


Looking For Something

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidents, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eyes, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Glasses, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Yuuri tries to...find something~ and Viktor wants to help!Oneshot/drabble





	Looking For Something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369612) by randomsplashes. 



Viktor was sitting in his favorite armchair in the living room of the house he shared with his husband. He was reading a nicely worn book with his legs curled underneath of him. 

Suddenly, he felt hands behind him. In surprise, he looked up slightly. 

Yuuri had his arms around behind him and he was feeling around, patting his lap. After he got over the initial shock of what was going on right now of all times, Viktor had to smirk a little. 

"Where is it?" Yuuri asked. 

"Oh~? Looking for me?" Viktor smirked even more. "See something you like, Yuuri~?"

Yuuri paused and smiled. 

"...oh, I was just looking for my glasses."


End file.
